Driver safety devices that sense bad driving habits and encourage good driving habits are under development. A major insurance company currently supplies a feedback device for monitoring the results of how the vehicle is being driven. The insurance company rewards drivers for good feed back from the device. Patent application U.S. Non-Provisional application Ser. No. 12/618,495 filed Nov. 13, 2009 is included by reference in its entirety and describes an innovative system for monitoring and recording driver habits as well as teaching and rewarding good driving habits. Devices of this type are predicted to be very unpopular with the drivers being monitored and would be removed by the driver if easy removal was possible.
Steering wheel covers of the designs that can be purchased today are very difficult to install and easy to remove. Disclosed is a steering wheel cover that is easy to install, is locked with a lock and key to the steering wheel when installation is complete and provides an ideal platform for driver safety devices that monitors driving habits.